The basket of witches and wizards
by BlackJack888
Summary: Tohru finds out she's a witch on her eleventh birthday. She meets some weird witches and wizards at her school... I suck at summaries. Please read and review! Genres might include; General, Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Fantasy, and more.


Mom's at work. It's my eleventh birthday. She's always working. I lay down on my bed and just stare at the celling. Hello, my name is Tohru Honda. I live with my mother. My dad died from pnemonia when I was three.

"I'm home sweetie!" I hear my mom yelling.

"Mom! Your home!" I yell, opening my door and runinhg towards her to hug her. She wraps her arms around me.

"Happy birthday! I'm gonna make dinner. Can you please sit down at the dining room?" She asks.

"Yes mom," I walk into the dining room and sit down on a chair. I wait fifteen minutes then she walks in with two dishes, one for herself and one for me.

"Chicken strips with onigri, that's my favorite! Thank you mom!" I exclaim.

"Your welcome sweetie," she puts her arms around me. She lets go a minute later, and the two of us start eating.

"So how's school going?"

"Good, thank you mom." I answer, taking my last bite.

"Sweetie I'm going to go check the mail real quick. I'll be right back," she says, walking out the door. I walk back to my room and get out my sketch pad and pencils. I draw a little cartoonish cat, rat, dog, boar, rabbit, and ox all on the same paper. I hear the front door open and shut again.

"Sweetie, someone wrote a letter to you!" she yells down the hallway. I walk into the living room.

"Really?" I ask. She hands me the envelope.

_'Dear Tohru Honda,_

_We are pleased to inform you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equitment._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagoll_

_Deputy Headmistress.'_

I look up in shock.

"Sweetie, your a witch," she smiles.

"What?!" I scream.

"Yep. I know it's a lot to take in. We'll go to Diagon Alley soon," she says.

"What's Diagon Alley?" I start to calm down, yet still in major shock.

"It's where you get your books, your wand, everything your going to need for Hogwarts," she answers.

"Wand?!" I can't believe this. I've got to be dreaming.

"Yep." Come on Tohru. Wake up now. There's no such thing as magic.

I have got to be dreaming. But after twenty minutes pass of pure silence, I haven't woken up yet. I can't believe this is real.

"I'm a witch?" I ask my mom.

"Yes sweetie, you are."

"I'm gonna go to bed. Good night mom!" I yell to her as I walk down the hallway and into my room. I change into my pink pyjamas with chibi strawberries on them and brush my teeth, then I just lay down in bed, pull the covers up and think about what just happened. Still in major shock I turn the lamp off and lay over. About ten minutes later I fall asleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It's Saturday morning. I wake up and take a cold shower. I've always loved cold water since I was really little. I walk back to my room with a towel wrapped around me that has little orange butterflies on it. I put on a solid purple t-shirt, and a solid yellow skirt that goes down exactly to my knees. I brush my teeth then walk into the kitchen to see my mom making strawberry waffles.

"Good morning mom!" I exclaim.

"Good morning sweetie," she replies.

"Ooh, strawberry waffles!" I love strawberry waffles. She hands me a plate with two waffles on it.

"T-thank you," I say remembering my manners. I grab a fork, sit down and set my plate on the table. Mom comes over and sits down with me and we start eating.

"You exited to go to Hogwarts?" she asks.

"A bit." I smile and take another bite.

"Are they good?"

"Yes mom, thank you so much," I giggled.

"Yep," she smiled.

*********Author's note!*********

**Chapter One**

**Word Count; 648**

**This is my first cross-over! The Harry Potter will come in later chaps. This is really exiting to write since there's so few Harry Potter Fruits Basket cross-overs, there's a better chance of my story being popular. Thanks for reading! Please; review, subscribe and favroite if you liked it, and just be honest in your review please!**

**~XBellatrixLestrangeX~**


End file.
